Barbie and the Jinchuuriki?
by Gsarayli
Summary: Kankuro the womanizer kisses a girl in a club. He tries to find the girl and his brother, Gaara helps him. The girl is a girlish girl, not Gaaras type. But what if Gaara falls for this Barbie? Summary inside. My first story, I hope youll enjoy :D rated K just in case


**A/N: Heloo, my first story ever.. I hope you'll like it. Comment. review and give me some tips. I know Im not very good in English, so just tell me my mistakes and help me learn of it. Thankyou very much and I hope you enjoy :D**

**Summary: Kankuro the womanizer kisses a girl in a club. He tries to find the girl and his brother, Gaara helps him. The girl is a girlish girl, not Gaara's type. But will there blossom love between the girl and him? Wil Gaara think she is just a mindless Barbie girl and ignore her, or look whats behind all the makeup? What about Kankuro? GaaraxOC. Rated K just in case. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. **

* * *

I sighed. 'Kankuro, there's no way I can do such a thing'. I am the Kazekage now, I cant use my position for such a thing. Kankuro had to find an other way to find that girl he's looking for. 'Gaara please, I promise you, I feel something for her.' His big brother whined. Gaara rolled his eyes. 'You say the same words everytime you see a girl. You've only met her once, why bother so much to find her?'. Kankuro sighed. 'Well, let's see.. She's beautiful, like breathtaking. And.. I dont know. She just gives me a feeling I never felt before. I just know it, this time it's real'. I sighed again. Another girl will be victim of Kankuro's heartbreaks, but I just coulndt say no to Kankuro. 'So, what if I would help you, what do you except me to do?' I asked slowly. Kankuro jumped and hole in the air. 'YATTAAA, youre the best bro ever Gaara!'. 'I didnt said I would help you yet, just answer my quostion'. 'Well..' Kankuro thought for a minute 'the girl in the club yesterday, you could look at the list of the club, looking at who the guests were. She must be in the guest list right?' He said. Why couldnt he help me with paperwork and missions and things like that? He's only smart when it comes to girls. 'So.. tell me, what happend last night? I asked. I know it hadnt done anything with searching the girl, but I was curious. Kankuro didnt mind tough 'Well, nothing really, didnt bang her if you ment that, just kissed her, but she was quite drunk' He told. I couldnt help but blush at his choice of words, not that someone would notice with my sand armor on. 'I see.. well I look for you. Do me a favor and help me with my paper work until I found her. For the first time Kankuro didnt complain and started immidiatly. I chuckled inside because of my brothers behavior about girls. I still couldnt help but think about how it would feel to love a girl.

The girl looked at us, curiously but bored at the same time. I was behind my bureau while Kankuro stood next to me. The girls sat infront us. I looked at the girl, Platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes. Her eyes were painted red and her long hair was loose and only her hairband kept the tufts of hair from her face. She had a fishnet shirt whit a flak jacket over it. Was she jonin-level? beneath that she wore some spandex shorts and ninja shoes. No forehead protector? Its probably true what was written in the documents. I looked at her once more. I saw why kankuro liked her. She had pretty curves and a pretty face, what a shame she was frowning and looking bored. What a spoiled brat.. I wondered what was behind all that makeup. 'Kazekage-sama' the girl spoke. She looked around the room with no expression. 'Hn' I responded. 'Why was I here again?' she asked while massasing her temples. 'Kankuro stop grinning like a idiot and get out, I have some bussiness with Miss Yura.' I said. He looked disapointed but nodded and leaved. 'So, what I wanted to speak about, you're not from here are you? Reports say you arrived yesterday and went to the club 'The deserts night', I wanted to talk to you were youcame from and what youre bussines are here'. I said, leaving out the wole Kankuro part. When I looked at the guest list of the club I only saw regular guest names, only one name sprang out. The same one the gueards reported to me. Was she a spy? 'Yes Kazekage-sama, I'm the.. princess of Iwagakure, I ran away and tried to run away. I celebrated my freedom last night in that club.. Please dont send me back, I beg you, dont tell any one, Ill do anything!' she said while giving me puppy eyes. She was doing good but flinched andgrabbed her head. 'Are you ake miss Yura'? I asked worriedly. She nodded while saying a few more times 'please'. I sighed being irritated, a litlle brat, a spoiled princess ran away from home and then celebrated her 'freedom'. Tch. I really irritaded me now. 'It's okay, I wont tell anyone' I mumbled. She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened showing a frightened Temari. 'Gaara, bad news, there's some really important reportages and the council want them in three hours' I frowned 'And your assistant quit'. she mumbled the last part. 'WHAT?' I yelled. I sighed and massagad my nosebridge. A really important report? Porbaly about the great shinobi war.. it would cost days, maybe a week by myself. 'Ill help you, kazakage-sama' Yura spoke. I looked at her like she was stupid, wich she probably was. Does she now how many responsibility is taking?. It was like she readed my mind when she responded with a grin 'I may look stupid but I did a lot of things like this at Iwa, and I owe you this, so stop staring an lets get started!'. I only nodded. Maybe she's more interesting than she shows?


End file.
